This invention relates to a feeding device for introducing liquid or gaseous samples into an analysis path of an analysis apparatus, comprising a feeder element which may be brought from an initial position into one or more sample feed positions defining a direction of motion, the feeding device comprising an automatic sample exchanger for introducing serial samples, carrying the liquid or gaseous samples and taking them to the feeder element, moving during this process normal to the noted direction of motion.